Numerous lighting fixtures for directly illuminating areas are known. A common lighting assembly used in commercial buildings includes a troffer with one or more fluorescent lamps mounted therein. The lighting fixture can have a removable grid attached to the housing to allow access to the lamps for replacement. The reflectors are generally mounted to the housing. Other forms of lighting assemblies include a hinged or removable cover having a reflector and a lens that cooperate with the lamp in the closed position. The lamps are positioned inside the lens and the reflector is spaced from the lens to direct the light to the selected area to be illuminated.
Lighting assemblies are constructed to provide various needs and address certain lighting problems. The lighting assembly attempts to balance the required illumination of horizontal surfaces and vertical surfaces to provide the desired light quality. Difficulties often occur in smaller areas to avoid shadows or bright spots.
The lighting assemblies can use various lamp shapes and designs. The fluorescent lamp has been used frequently for many years. The fluorescent lamps are available in various sizes depending on the size of the lighting assembly. A disadvantage of many conventional fluorescent lamps is the brightness and glare which can be objectionable when viewed directly. These lighting assemblies often include opaque shielding or lenses to cover the lamp. The lens often includes prisms to diffuse the light and soften the glare. Various efforts have been made to provide lenses and shielding to reduce the brightness and glare of the fluorescent lamp. Examples of this form of lighting assembly are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,829 to Holder, U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,192 to Mayfield et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,052 to White and U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,435 to Gould et al.
Another example of a light fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,910 to Mayfield et al. This light fixture includes a housing having a mounting assembly for the light and reflectors mounted on each side of the light and attached to the housing. A lens is hooked to the reflector around the light. The lens is removable from the reflector and the housing to access the light.'
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0211457 to Mayfield discloses a replacement light fixture and lens assembly. The lens assembly can have a lens that hooks onto the ends of a reflector. The lens can also be mounted as a single piece with portions being painted to form reflector areas around a transparent lens portion.
While the prior lighting assemblies have generally been successful for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved lighting assemblies.